Live or Love?
by southernyaman
Summary: After Elena Gilbert chose Stefan over Damon, Damon has been searching for distractions. His new target:Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the original vampires. Damon has almost completely forgotten about Elena, until Rebekah makes the decision to leave her brother Klaus and stay with the Salvatores. Klaus is ready for revenge, and Elena gets stuck in the crossfire. T-very minor adult theme
1. The Overnight Guest

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading this and thanks in advance for reviews and comments! This is my very first FanFiction piece ever, so on one note, I say go easy on me, but on the other hand, all the constructive criticism I get is good! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Where's Elena?" Rebekah muttered to Damon as she rolled over in bed.

"Don't know, don't care," Damon replied, his eyes closed, but staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Oh, sure you do. You'll always care," Rebekah teases as she climbs out of the bed, throwing Damon's navy button up shirt over her shoulders. "You still have a good hold on your humanity. I'm a lost cause!"

"Ha, sure. Whatever you say. If you really wanted to know, you would be asking Stefan. It's always Stefan…"Damon tries to drift back into his dreary sleep, when Rebekah throws a pillow at him.

"Don't be lame and sulking!" Rebekah proclaims in her light British accent. "You have me!"

Damon smirks at Rebekah and sits back up in bed. "Whatever you say, Sexy Bex," he replies, while doing his cute Damon eye thing.

At this, Rebekah can't help but blush. "Now get up, sleepy head. We have work to do. You were supposed to take me shopping. I've been in a coffin for…way too long! If I'm staying here, I need something to fill your six other closets in this mansion!"

Rebekah walks out of Damon's bedroom and into the nearby bathroom where she brushes out her hair and changes into her clothes from last night. She thinks about the previous weeks she has spent with Damon, how after Elena chose Stefan, she was his distraction. Even though it meant that she was only his second choice, she still liked him, and hoped he felt the same for her. Even as a thousand-year-old vampire, Rebekah was still a girl at heart and couldn't resist falling for Damon's bad boy attitude, good looks, charm, and unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.

"Oh Rebekah!" Damon calls out in a sing –songy tone. "I have a surprise for you!"

Rebekah walks out of the bathroom just to come face to face with a completely naked Damon sprawled out on the bed.

"Oh, god Damon! Put _that _away!" Rebekah quickly turns away and continues cleaning herself up.

Damon throws on his boxers and a shirt and walks into the bathroom to see Rebekah's appalled yet smiling face staring back at him in the mirror. Damon smirks at her and pushes his way in front of the mirror.

"Ow! Damon!'

"Sorry. I have to spend five hours getting my hair perfectly gelled up like Stefan's so I can intimidate the squirrels with my amazingly good looks," Damon replies, imitating his brother Stefan, as he moves aside and beams at Rebekah, being the cocky Damon who has to smile at his own jokes. Rebekah can't help but to stifle a laugh when she sees Stefan sauntering down the hall past the bathroom just as Damon is imitating him.

Damon leaves the bathroom to Rebekah and follows Stefan towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Brother," Damon smirks at Stefan mysteriously as he enters the kitchen.

"Damon," Stefan replies politely, as always. "I hear you had an overnight guest."

"Yeah. Since when did we become friends with The Originals? Must have been when you and Klaus became besties again. Rebekah and I had a long time to bond while she was staying here. Hell, this place was practically a bachelor pad!"

"Sounds like you had fun in my absence," Stefan said seriously.

"Of course I did. Had the house all to myself. Had a lot of overnight guests over. More than you could imagine. And speaking of my overnight guests," Damon glows, "where might the lovely Elena be at this time?"

"Damon?" Stefan glowers at his older brother.

"No, don't worry. Elena was never here overnight. She preferred it in the daylight" Damon tries to suppress his own laughter as Stefan stared daggers and looked about ready to give Damon a blow to the head.

"I'm joking! And you know it!'

'You should know better than to joke around with Elena."

"Ohhh I'm so scared! My little bro is going to beat me up! But seriously dude, nothing happened. Except for that one night…"

"Damon!"

"Joking!" Damon quickly replied, before Stefan could lunge at him. "God, you just can't let loose, Brother. You have to learn to just…_be._"

At that moment, Rebekah Mikaelson of the Original family of vampires walked into the Salvatore's kitchen.

"I should go. Let me correct myself: _We _should go. Damon? Since you have nothing better to do with your life than take me shopping."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Miss Rebekah," Damon replied mockingly. "Can't a guy have a minute for brotherly bonding?"

"No, he really can't. Get dressed. And by dressed, I mean fully clothed. Pants and all."

"Stefan! What did you do to my gal? Last night she had her hands all over me!" Damon complained jokingly to his brother.

"I guess someone's just not that interested in the great lady-killer Salvatore," Stefan declared calmly.

Damon walked out of the room with Rebekah, shooting Stefan a glare as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the room.

Stefan headed towards the other exit of the kitchen and into the grandiose living room of the Salvatore boarding house. He grabbed his simple black backpack and stepped out the front door, locking it behind him, to go to school.

* * *

"Well, Rebekah. I see you've woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Damon corners Rebekah up against the wall and stares seductively into her almost gray eyes.

"Damon, stop playing your games. I'm just motivated, something we don't see very much in present day American's who choose to spend their days eating McDonald's in front of the television," Rebekah ducks out of Damon's grasp and grabs her purse as she heads towards the door. "Now get dressed. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. I'll be waiting in the car," Rebekah declares and shoots Damon an obviously fake smile as she steps onto the pavement outside in her jet black heels and shuts the door behind her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing some reviews. I know that this wasn't a very exciting start, but trust me, there'll be some suspenseful moments and cliffhangers! I'm hoping to finish the next chapter by tomorrow night, but if not, then it should only be another day. Thanks!**

**Love,  
****The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	2. Threats and Enemies

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There are some more interesting events in this chapter than in the previous. Please, please, please, please review this! I've gotten plenty of view for the first day, but I would really be happy if I had some reviews. The more reviews, the faster I write! Thank you for reading!**

"Ooooh Rebekah! I like this one!" Damon walks to the end of the aisle to show Rebekah an almost transparent black blouse.

"Damon. Honestly," Rebekah turns away from the rack of close she was looking at to glare at Damon.

"Rebekah. Honestly," Damon replies sarcastically, mimicking Rebekah's tone. "I told you it was a bad idea for me to go shopping with you!"

"I suppose you were right. Now, _I'm_ going to go try these on and _you_ are going to wait right here with the money that _you _will be using to pay for _my _things."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. We need lunch. I'm thinking a bit lighter. Maybe a blond? We'll check out the Grill when you're done," Damon replies before Rebekah turns away and heads to the dressing rooms.

Damon's phone rings loudly and he picks it up to answer. "What?" Damon brusquely answers and hears Klaus on the other end.

"Where is my little sister?" Klaus yells through the phone strongly.

"Oh yeah, she hasn't told you yet? That's too bad. I've never met anyone more out of the loop," Damon replies cockily.

"Damon. Tell me where she is or I will go and rip Elena's heart out right now!"

"Go ahead! What do I care about Elena? But I would be prepared to face the wrath of Stefan," Damon tells Klaus, nonchalantly. "They're both probably back home from school by now," Damon smirks at his own joke.

"You'll never stop caring about Elena. Give me three reasons why I shouldn't just go kill her now," Klaus exclaims in his heavy British accent.

"One; Your lil' sis is safe with me. Two; I don't care about Elena. And three," Damon pauses, "What I just said!"

"Damon!" Klaus sneers through the phone and Damon hangs up on him as Rebekah comes back from the dressing rooms.

"Your big bro is looking for you! I suggest giving him a call before he kills your… un-boyfriends girlfriend," Damon frowns and takes a minute to think about the connections between Rebekah and Elena. "Yeah, that'll really make your un-boyfriend Stefan happy."

"He wasn't my boyfriend in the 1920's. We were friends," Rebekah defends herself impatiently.

"Oh yeah. That's right. You _wished _he was your boyfriend. But now you have me, and I'm so much more fun!" Damon grins at Rebekah.

"Ugh, it's time to go," Rebekah goes to stand in line, annoyed by Damon's teasing.

* * *

Klaus stands up from the couch in the Salvatore's living room as he hears Rebekah and Damon coming in the front door after their outing.

"Haha yeah, like I believe _that_," Damon replies to Rebekah as he shuts the door and almost runs into her when he turns around.

Rebekah stopped in the hallway staring at her older brother, the hybrid Klaus.

"Why hello, Rebekah. Fancy meeting you here!" Klaus smiles at his sister sarcastically. "I though we would be leaving this little waste of space town sooner."

"And who said I would be joining you?" Rebekah replies impatiently.

"Well, you wouldn't want to leave the side of your brother, would you? We're family!"

"You killed Mother. Twice. There's nothing human left in you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without your trust and your little hybrid minions following us around," Rebekah glares at her brother with hatred. "We are not family, Niklaus. Not anymore."

"Oh, but you'll still come with me, Rebekah, whether you like it or not!"

"You can't dagger me again! We won't let you!" Rebekah retorts, the pent-up anger inside blowing up. "Niklaus, you've done enough to ruin our family!"

"No, no, Rebekah. You've got it all wrong!" Klaus tries to console his sister. "I didn't do anything to destroy our family. I saved our lives! Finn was going to sacrifice himself. I had Bonnie remove the spell. I saved us so we could be together, always and forever. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

Rebekah pauses in deep thought, before she replies softly," Goodbye, Niklaus."

"See? So let's get going- what did you say?" Klaus yells at Rebekah. "Why would you not even come with your own brother?"

"I have more without you. I have a home. And Damon."

"You really think that bastard ever loved you? He's in love with Elena! Rebekah! Can't you see?" Klaus rages on, as a tear rolls down Rebekah's cheek.

"I said goodbye, Niklaus! Leave!" Rebekah screams at her brother.

Klaus starts briskly walking towards the door, before turning to look at Damon. "Mark my words, mate. The both of you will pay for this. Rebekah, you will come with me in time. I promise that. And Damon, you better keep a good eye on Elena. I promise I will get my revenge on them Rebekah."

"I don't want revenge, Niklaus! The Salvatore's have been good to me! I want you to leave!"

"Shut up, Rebekah! You are a bloody idiot! But I will come back for you!" Klaus yells as he pulls the door shut with a thud and disappears from the Salvatore property.

"Well, that was a fun little get together!" Damon says sarcastically.

Rebekah stands in the hall unmoving, tears streaming down her face from her brothers outburst. Damon walks over and faces her.

"Rebekah?"

"Damon, leave me alone," Rebekah cries, trying to get out of Damon's grasp, but he holds on tight to her.

"Rebekah, listen to me. It's okay. It's just Klaus's temper. He didn't mean any of it."

"Yes he did, Damon! You don't know him as well as I! He's a selfish little prick! But he's my brother, always and forever. I don't want to go with him, though, Damon!"

Damon leads Rebekah to the living room and seats her down on the long black couch. "It's okay, just sit tight," Damon says when he hears his phone ring the second time this day. "What!? I'm kind of busy right now!" he shouts to the other end.

"Damon. We have a problem," Stefan's low, wavering voice replies to him.

"Stefan?" Damon mutters. "What?"

"Damon, it's Elena."

"What's Elena? Stefan?" Damon repeats more strongly.

"Klaus."

"God damn it Stefan. What is going on? Klaus was just over here! Stefan!" Damon shouts angrily, his brows furrowed.

"I don't know, Damon! I don't know where she is! Klaus showed up with Matt and Elena left with him! Matt's here, but he's compelled not to say anything about what Klaus wants with Elena. Or he really doesn't know. But we need to do something now!" Stefan cries out to Damon, not bothering to keep calm. "Damon, it's Elena we're talking about."

"I know, brother. We've gotten her back before. We can do it again. Call Barbie Vampire. And leave Jeremy out of this. He hasn't taken off the ring, and who knows how many deaths it takes for that thing to bring out the psycho alter-ego in him."

"Okay. I'll get a hold of Caroline."

"Where are you now?" Damon asks his younger brother.

"The lake house," Stefan replies, referring to Elena's cabin outside of Mystic Falls. "Elena and I came here to spend the night."

"Stefan. I need you to calm down. I'll meet you there in an hour," Damon tries to console Stefan, and hangs up immediately after.

"Sorry, Sexy Bex," Damon turns to Rebekah. "I've got some lives to save."

"I thought you didn't care, Damon."

"I care about my brother, and if that means saving the only girl that he ever really loved, I'll do it."

"And the only…well, one of the only girls you ever loved," Rebekah declares to Damon.

"I don't count Katherine anymore. She was just a manipulative bitch," Damon sneers.

"I couldn't agree more."

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It's getting more and more exciting! And as I said before, I would really appreciate it if anyone could review this story. It helps me turn out the writing a lot faster and constructive criticism is great! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	3. Ring Me Up

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2. I still haven't gotten any reviews, so please, please, please, please, please! It would be amazing if I could get any feedback! I know I've had quite a few views for my first day, but it would still be really nice to hear from some of my readers. I would like to know what everyone thinks! But thank you all for reading. Here's chapter 3!**

Stefan sits down on the couch in the living room of the Gilbert lake house and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He dials up Caroline and after four rings, she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Caroline. Hey, it's Stefan."

"Oh, hey Stefan! What's up? Elena told me that you guys were going to the lake house for the weekend."

"Yeah, um, Caroline…" Stefan starts slowly. "We did. Klaus showed up. He has Elena."

"Oh god. What does he want with her? He can't make anymore of his stupid hybrids! Do you know where he went?"

"No idea. Damon and I need your help. Do you know where Bonnie is?" Stefan asks Caroline and he checks the time on his watch.

"Yeah, she's at the Grill. And I was just on my way there. I'll get her. What do you need us to do?" Caroline replies worriedly.

"Just stay there for now. Damon and I will be there soon," Stefan tells Caroline as Damon quietly enters through the front door.

"Bye, Caroline," Stefan finishes his brief conversation and stands up to meet his brother in the doorway.

"We have to go to the Grill. Bonnie is there. Caroline's helping. Damon, we've got to hurry. Bonnie might be able to do a tracking spell."

"Forgetting something?" Damon stares, eyebrows raised, at Stefan, who has a blank look on his face. "Bonnie can't do a tracking spell on Klaus without a personal item of his!"

"That's why you'll need me," Rebekah says nonchalantly as she enters the lake house.

Stefan and Damon turn around to see Rebekah staring back at them, holding Klaus's necklace.

"I found it one day. He left it here. The witch Ayana gave it to him before he was turned."

"Well, you do have a use for something besides spending money after all!" Damon smirks at Rebekah, who glares back at him and shakes her head.

"Thank you, Rebekah," Stefan replies kindly to Rebekah as she hands him Klaus's necklace.

"Just please don't hurt my brother. He doesn't mean any harm. It was my fault he took Elena. I made him angry."

"It's not your fault Rebekah. Elena is okay," Stefan tells Rebekah, trying to console himself, let alone, Rebekah.

"Well, fun's over!" Damon breaks the silence. "I think it's time we head to the grill so we can get on with this witchy juju!"

Damon opens the front door and ushers Stefan and Rebekah towards the car.

* * *

"Bonnie! Hey!" Caroline shouts to Bonnie over the noise in the Mystic Grill as she walks over to her. "Listen, I kind of need your help. It's for Elena. Klaus has her again. Rebekah made him all mad and he wanted to get even so he took her, for like the fifth time! But Damon and Stefan are on their way here. They need you to do a tracking spell so they can find Klaus."

"Whoa, Care, slow down! He has Elena again? But she's no use to him anymore…Care, we have to hurry. He doesn't need her blood anymore. He could kill her!"

"I know, Bonnie. But calm down. Listen to me. We'll get Elena, just calm down," Caroline tries comfort her friend.

"Caroline, come on," Bonnie drags Caroline into the bathroom and pulls the necklace Stefan gave to Elena a year ago. "We're tracking Elena. Now. We don't have time."

"Oh, fine Bonnie. But Damon is bringing something of Klaus's that we could use to track him."

"Caroline! We don't want Klaus! We want Elena" Bonnie declares.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I guess if you can do this. Do you need anything…? I guess not…" Caroline mutters as she watches Bonnie start her spell.

"I have a vision. It's a map of Mystic Falls. She's deep in the woods. Underground somewhere."

"The old Lockwood property?" Caroline wonders aloud.

"No. This is like it...but at the same time it's different," Bonnie says before she opens up her eyes and returns to reality.

"What else did you see?" Caroline asks.

"I'm not sure. But I know one thing. Klaus isn't with her. It's Tyler."

"Tyler?" Caroline gasps. "What is he doing? Is he hurting her?"

"No…he was saving her…from Jeremy? That can't be right, but it is…"

"Oh my god! Bonnie! We have to find her! It's the ring! It has to be!" Caroline cries out. "It's that stupid ring! It's gotten Jeremy a vampire-hating alter ego. He can't kill his own sister."

"What on Earth is going on here?" Damon asks as he enters the restroom to find Caroline and Bonnie with sullen looks across their faces.

"Jeremy has Elena," Caroline explains sadly. "Except it's not Jeremy."

**That's it for chapter 3! I can't wait to reveal what happens next! Chapter 4 will probably be up by Friday, if not sooner. Thanks for reading! And you all know that reviewing/replying only takes 15 seconds, so I would be very grateful to get some feedback!**

**Love,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	4. Candied Doppelgängers

**Okay everyone. Here is chapter 4! I don't have much to say, so I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to everyone who has viewed my story!**

"What the hell, Jeremy! Stop shooting her! She's your sister!" Tyler screams out to Jeremy, trying to tackle him before he shoots another wooden bullet at Elena.

"Tyler! Get out of my way!"

"No! You get out of my way! What is your problem?" Tyler shoves Jeremy up against the wall of the cavern.

"Tyler, don't hurt him." Elena interjects as she tries to stand up, but is too weak to even move her legs.

"Elena, you have to get out of here!" Tyler shouts as he pushes Jeremy up against the wall again. "I don't know what he's doing Maybe he's compelled. But you have to leave, Elena!"

Jeremy points his gun to Tyler and shoots a round of bullets at him, Tyler dodging all of them. "You don't understand, Tyler! I have to kill her!"

"Tyler! I can't move!"

"I don't know, Elena. I don't know what to do!" Tyler responds, panicking, until he sees a wooden stake Jeremy left on the floor of the cave. He grabs it and holds it at the pointed end, where he swings around and bangs Jeremy on the head with it.

The now unconscious Jeremy falls to the floor, and as Elena crawls to him to check his pulse, Caroline and Damon run down the steps and into the dim light of the circular cave.

"Oh my god. Elena! Are you okay? We were so worried about you! We came to save you from Klaus. Or Jeremy. What happened? Where is Klaus?" Caroline chatters on as she stoops down to check on her friend.

"I'm fine, Caroline. But thank you," Elena replies, trying to sound cheerful, but ultimately failing.

"No you're not, Elena! Look at all these bullets!" Caroline exclaims, a worried look spreading across her face. "Elena, we have to get all these out."

"I know. Oh, ouch. Caroline!" Elena shouts as Caroline digs into her leg to pull out on of Jeremy's wooden bullets. "I can do it myself, Care. But thank you."

"Fine" Caroline replies glumly and turns to Jeremy and Tyler.

"What's going on with him?" Damon asks in the background.

"No idea," Tyler replies. "I heard screaming, so I came down here. And it was Elena. Jeremy was shooting her every time she moved and I ran in and he just came at me. But I didn't kill him. He's just unconscious."

"Damn. All we need is another psycho case vampire slayer to deal with," Damon says cynically.

"It was his ring?" Tyler asks quizzically. "Alaric died a lot more than Jeremy has before he became…whatever you call it. Psycho."

"There's no other way," Damon explains. "He's on vervain. I hope he is at least."

"Well what are we going to do?" Elena asks Damon.

"We wait until he wakes up. But we have to get him home. We'll lock him up in the basement for now. Elena," Damon turns back to Elena, "I don't want you seeing him until we figure out what's wrong. He tried to kill you."

"But Damon!"

"Uh uh!"

"Where's Stefan?"

"He should be here soon. He's looking on his own," Damon tells Elena, calmly. "You have no idea where Klaus is?"

"No…" Elena replies softly.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know. He just showed up and was angry and he vervained me. And then I blacked out or something and ended up here. I don't even know where "here" is! But Jeremy was with me and I thought he was taken, too. And he just started shooting me. I haven't seen Klaus since the lake house."

"Can you walk? We need to get the bullets out or you won't heal," Damon says, concerned for Elena.

"I know, I know. It hurts, but I'll get them," Elena says as he tries standing up.

Damon runs to her side to support her and leads her out of the cavern, Tyler carrying Jeremy's body following behind.

* * *

Damon, Tyler, Stefan, and Elena climb at of the black SUV and head to the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. Tyler carries the unconscious Jeremy inside and lays him on the couch, while Damon leads Elena inside.

Suddenly, Damon pushes Elena to the ground outside on the path to the door. "Katherine!" Damon scoffs angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to come back to see you! Believe it or not, I miss you guys!" Katherine announces as Stefan walks up the driveway to meet them.

"Katherine?" Stefan looks at her, and his questioning look turns to panic. "Katherine! Where's Elena? Damn it, Katherine!"

"I don't know," Katherine smirks. "Why don't you? I mean she is your girlfriend and all."

Damon turns away and walks inside, leaving Stefan and Katherine alone.

"Katherine. Tell me where Elena is or I swear I will rip your heart out!"

"I told you! I don't know!"

"Then why were you impersonating her?" Stefan glares at Katherine, who just stares blankly and doesn't say a word.

"Damn it, Katherine. Did Klaus compel you?'

"No! Of course not! Klaus hasn't heard from me in ages…"

"Come inside. We need to talk," Stefan ushers Katherine inside the house graciously and follows close behind.

"Damon," Stefan says as he and Katherine enter the living room. "She won't tell us where Elena is."

"No, but I can tell you one thing. I'm still against Klaus. He killed my family and I still haven't gotten revenge, so if any of you try to cross me, I'll make sure you're dead the second you lie," Katherine smiles sweetly to accompany her threat.

"Yeah, whatever, Hon. Listen, nobody has really cared what you're up to since you left, so right now we're just focusing on getting Elena," Damon declares to Katherine.

"Wait," Stefan interjects. "Bonnie did a locator spell to find Elena, but instead it led us to you."

"I've made many witch friends over the decades. Who's to say I don't have one or two watching my back when Klaus starts playing dirty?" Katherine retorts.

'But why?"

"Eh, I needed help. Your little psycho brother of a vampire here was hurting me. A lot," Katherine mutters as Jeremy wakes up.

"That's it? No diabolical plan? No ulterior-motive? God, girl. You're not as bitchy as you were before. What a shame!" Damon sneers at Katherine, mockingly.

"I like this new and improved Damon so much more than the one from 1864! But I have to leave," Katherine says quickly before running out the front door.

"What was she doing here?" Jeremy asks, a confused look on his face, before standing up from the couch.

"You tried to kill her. And then stupid little hybrid Tyler saved her!" Damon says, cocking his head towards Tyler.

"Hey! I thought it was Elena! And you guys were coming to save her, too!" Tyler defends himself against Damon's comment and dirty looks.

"No, this isn't anything we need to blame on someone," Stefan concludes. "We need to work on finding Elena."

"I can help with that," Bonnie says as she enters the Salvatore's living room. "The necklace was spelled to lead us to Katherine, but we still have Klaus's necklace, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't want Klaus, we want Elena," Damon huffs.

"Who said that Elena wasn't with Klaus? Katherine was a distraction. Elena is probably somewhere near Klaus's location. If we can find him, we can find her. And if she isn't with him we can get it out of him."

"You mean like torture?" Damon's face lights up. "I'm starting to actually like you, Bonnie!"

"Where's the necklace?" Bonnie asks Stefan.

"Right here," Stefan holds Klaus's necklace out to Bonnie, who takes it and sets it on the coffee table.

"Then let's get started."

**Hi again, readers. I finished this chapter earlier than I expected! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see some more reviews so I can continue writing this story! I would like to see some ideas or predictions people might have for the coming chapters!**

**Love,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	5. Mummified Trust

**Hey guys. Sorry, some of you didn't know I had posted the fourth chapter because there was an issue with the upload and it didn't go to the top of the list. It still only says there are three chapters, but now there will really be five! So sorry for the issue, and thanks for reading!**

Bonnie sits down on the ground, holding Klaus's necklace in her fist, as Damon enters the room and sets a bowl of water in front of her.

"Fesmatos y corroz ma'at mei felice…" Bonnie chants quietly, as Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline stand in a circle to watch her.

Bonnie continues her spell for another minute, when Klaus's necklace suddenly bursts into flames. Bonnie opens her eyes and stops chanting.

"I know where he is," Bonnie announces to the group. "Fell's Church."

"Well, let's get going then! We're on a tight schedule!" Damon yells as he points to his wristwatch.

"Okay. Jeremy and Bonnie stay here," Stefan says, and Jeremy steps forward.

"No! She's my sister!"

"And if you go try being the hero, you'll get yourself killed and we'll have another psycho case!" Damon bellows impatiently.

"Jer, let's stay here," Bonnie says to Jeremy calmly. "It's better not to get in the middle of things.

"But it's Elena!" Jeremy whines.

"I know," Bonnie consoles him. "I love her too. We'll see her when they get back."

"Okay. Time to go!" Damon says cheerfully as he ushers Tyler, Stefan, and Caroline out the front door and towards the big black SUV.

* * *

"Hey, this is like a whole family road trip!" Damon tries to cheer up the group as they drive to Fell's Church. "Tyler and Caroline can be the parents, and Stef and I are brothers! Or I could be the dad," Damon winks at Caroline in the rearview mirror and Stefan sighs.

"Can you just focus on driving, please?" Caroline asks, annoyed by Damon's flirting.

"We're almost there, can't you just calm down. You're all so uptight!"

"We're trying to save Elena," Caroline retorts. "Why did you even come if you don't care?"

Before Damon can respond, his phone rings. Damon picks up and answers it.

"What?"

"Hello, Damon," Klaus's voice comes through the phone. "I hear you are coming to find Elena."

"Hey, Klaus. What's up? Listen, I'm almost there so if you would just have Elena step outside-"

"Don't play games with me, mate. I have Elena, but you're not taking her."

"Yeah, whatever, but if she could just come-"

"No!" Klaus roars. "Where is my sister?"

"I don't know!" Damon replies. "Maybe she ran away because she was so scared that she might have to leave with you."

"Damon, don't male him any angrier," Stefan tells his brother cautiously.

"Turn around and bring me my sister or I will rip Elena's heart out in ten seconds. Do you want to talk to her? Oh Elena! Come talk to your friends! They're going to get you killed in ten seconds!"

"Damon? Is that you?" Elena's voice crackles through the phone.

"Oh good, you're alive. We're coming to get you."

"No! Damon, don't! He'll kill you!"

"Elena, he doesn't have any of his hybrid minions, and there's five of us and one of him."

"Well, how do you plan on killing him? None of us can use the dagger!"

"Well, we can, we just choose not to so we don't die…"

"Damon, none of you are going to die to save me," Elena replies, lowering her voice.

"Elena, you have to trust us!"

"Damon! Turn around!"

"Uh oh, time's up!" Klaus interjects as he grabs the phone back from Elena. "Well, the countdown starts! Ten, nine, eight…"

Damon drives the car off the main road to a beaten path and stops quickly, before jumping out. "Get out of the car!" He yells to Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline, who quickly do as he says.

"We have to get Elena," Damon says before speeding off to leave the others behind in his wake.

Klaus counts on. "Seven, six, five…"

Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler run after Damon, and speedily arrive at Fell's Church to see Damon's eyes on Klaus, who is holding Elena in a headlock.

"Damon, you have to leave!" Elena chokes.

"No, Elena! He'll kill you, whether we leave or not! He doesn't need you anymore!"

"Damon, just get Rebekah! All he wants is his family! I'll be okay! You have to _trust _me, Damon!" Elena screams back at him.

"Four, three, two…"

"Damon!" Elena cries.

"This is taking to long!" Klaus yells as he shoves his hand into Elena's stomach.

Damon runs to Klaus and pushes him down as Stefan and Caroline run to catch Elena. Tyler runs to Damon's side to help him hold down Klaus, just as a voice is heard over all the cries.

"Stop, Niklaus!" Rebekah's cry is heard over the ruckus.

All six of their heads turn to face Rebekah. Klaus stands up and walks over to his sister.

"Rebekah, I didn't mean to hurt you," Klaus soothes Rebekah, who is still crying from the day's previous events. "But we have to go now."

Rebekah waits a minute before she replies, but even before she says a word, Matt sneaks up behind Klaus with the dagger and jams it into his back.

"Rebekah," Klaus chokes before he falls and crumples to a heap.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I will not be leaving with you this time," Rebekah mutters sadly.

"Well, well, well, little human hero boy has to do all the saving," Damon looks at Matt and smirks.

"I just saved your life, Damon," Matt replies calmly.

"Why do people keep trying to save me?" Damon wonders aloud, frowning at the thought.

Rebekah stands alone at the entrance of Fell's Church and watches Stefan and Caroline help Elena up off the ground. Damon walks over and stands next to her.

"You love her," Rebekah whispers to him.

Damon doesn't know how to respond. "Yeah, she's Elena. I've gotten to know her…"

"Damon, don't try to fool anyone, because it's not working. I've always known that you loved her, but I never said it."

"Rebekah, I really enjoy your company. Can we not mess this up?" Damon tries to conclude their awkward conversation.

"I'm just your distraction…I've known that too, but I was okay with it."

"No, you aren't a distraction. You're my friend. Friends with benefits," Damon chuckles and Rebekah can't help but smile.

"We're okay, Damon. This is my home now. But you still love her, and you need to stop denying it," Rebekah says, before turning away and walking into the woods, leaving Damon in her tracks.

Damon walks over to Elena and Stefan, who are struggling to walks back to the car.

"Need any help?" Damon asks concernedly as he walks alongside them.

"No, thank you, Damon," Elena coughs sweetly before tripping again and falling into Stefan's arms. Damon grabs her shoulder and he and Stefan steady her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened," Elena tells Stefan and Damon as Tyler and Caroline come up to meet them.

"Hey Elena, are you okay?" Caroline asks her, giving her a big hug. "I was so worried about you! We all were!"

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. I can't believe Klaus is basically gone now. Unless he gets un-daggered…" Tyler finishes.

"Um, thanks…" Elena says, a confused look on her face. After a brief moment, Elena talks again. "Um, who are you?"

**Okay everyone! I tried to make this chapter really suspenseful! I don't even know where it's going yet, but I'm sure it will be good! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	6. Spice of Life, Loss of Memories

**Hi readers, sorry this chapter was a bit late, but I've been really busy. So I hope you like it!**

"What are you talking about, Elena?" Caroline asks, bewildered. "I'm Caroline, and that's Tyler…"

"Yeah…Hey guys." Elena turns away. "Let's go home."

"Are you sure you're okay, Elena?" Caroline asks again.

"Yeah, thanks Caroline. I'm fine." Elena says and smiles sweetly.

"Let's get to the car," Damon concludes and he and Stefan help Elena out of the forest.

"Elena! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Jeremy rushes to his sister's side as Elena walks in the front door of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Hey!" Bonnie yells as she follows Jeremy down the hallway. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, thank you" Elena replies without emotion. "I'm Elena," she turns to Bonnie and holds her hand out to shake.

"Um…Elena?" Bonnie says, reaching hesitantly for Elena's outstretched arm.

"I don't think we've met before," Elena says as she glances around the room, looking for help from Damon and Stefan as to this new girls behavior. "You're supposed to shake my hand…" Elena tells Bonnie nicely. "But I suppose they might not do that in…where are you from again?"

"Elena?" Bonnie looks at her best friend in wonder. "What happened out there, guys?" Bonnie asks Damon, Stefan, and Caroline worriedly.

"Oh my god, what if Klaus compelled her?" Caroline exclaims, frowning at the thought. "She remembers Damon and Stefan, but she didn't remember me or Tyler either…" Caroline tells Bonnie.

"Klaus is dead," Damon rejects Caroline's idea without thought.

"Yeah, we daggered him," Caroline explains.

"No he's not! I'm alive!" Tyler says out of the blue. "Klaus can't be dead. What kills a hybrid? Ripping out their heart or chopping their head off. What if the dagger can temporary kill an Original, but it can't kill the Original hybrid. Klaus is indestructible."

"Crap. I thought we had him. Stefan! Why didn't you think this through better!" Damon yells at his brother.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with the dagger. That was all Matt. How did he even know where we were?" Stefan wonders aloud.

"Rebekah," Damon groans. "They have a…thing. Rebekah still likes to toy with him. And he's just nice little human Matt who doesn't need to be compelled to do something for any blond psycho cutie."

Stefan holds his face in his hands and looks at the ground. "Bonnie? Do you think you might be able to figure out what's wrong with Elena?"

"I can try…" Bonnie looks around Elena worriedly. "But there's never a guarantee."

Elena looks around the room, confused, as Bonnie takes her hands and leads her to sit on the floor. "Guys…." Elena looks towards Damon and Stefan who both look back at her in bewilderment. "What is she doing?" Elena tries to whisper to them politely, but neither replies.

Bonnie and Elena sit down by the circle of candles on the floor. Bonnie starts chanting, her language of power rising throughout the room, making the candles burn brighter, the air cooler, the lights flicker. "Cayote mis asstra fesmatos que cieros…"

"What is going on," Elena asks Stefan and Damon again, trying to keep her tone polite, but obviously becoming agitated. Stefan and Damon just turn away from her, not being able to bear the thought of losing her.

Suddenly, Bonnie faints. Jeremy runs to her and shakes her limp body, but just as quickly as she went out, Bonnie sits up quickly, her sly smile completely disappeared from her face, replaced by troubled eyes.

"She's not compelled."

"Well then what is it?" Damon retorts.

"I don't want to be in love with a girl who doesn't remember me…" Stefan comments quietly.

"Well at least then you might have a chance!" Damon smirks and elbows his brother, who only looks even more in dismay. "Okay. Now isn't the time for joking, but I had to…it was just the perfect moment…" Damon apologizes and looks at his feet.

"You're still awful at apologizing," Stefan tells him. "But we need to focus on finding Elena. What did you see?" Stefan asks Bonnie.

"I'm not entirely sure what it was…but I think we have a problem. How does Klaus turn hybrids?" Bonnie asks, referring to no one in particular.

Tyler answers first. "Well, he has to find a werewolf, then he feeds it his blood and kills it. And then it needs to drink the doppelgängers blood."

"So he can only turn werewolves? Is there any way to make a person a werewolf besides having the gene in the family?" Bonnie clarifies.

"Not that I know of. Maybe a spell or something. Check your grimoire."

Bonnie grabs one of her grimoires of the table and flips through a few pages. "I can't find anything. Not in this one at least. The other ones I got from Luca are at home."

"Well, what did you see?" Damon asks, annoyed by the lack of information.

"You guys aren't going to like this," Bonnie starts, looking directly at Damon and Stefan, "but I think Klaus might have tried to turn Elena into a hybrid," Bonnie tells everyone, frowning at the thought.

"That's impossible…" Stefan mutters. "She's a vampire. They can't be turned into hybrids. Elena isn't a werewolf. What is he doing?" he wonders aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I could feel it. She feels…different. It's hard to explain, but I can sense when people are vampires or werewolves, and when I touched her I saw something…" Bonnie tries to explain to the rest of them.

"Saw what?" Damon shouts impatiently. "We can't help I you haven't told us!"

"Klaus. He was with her and a witch. Somewhere. I'm not sure exactly, but the witch was saying something, something I recognized. There was a symbol down in the cave, the one underneath the old Lockwood property that Mason's ghost showed you," Bonnie looks towards Damon. "And it was an image of Elena's necklace and a hybrid, but next to the hybrid was another hybrid. This hybrid was different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I think we need to check it out."

"Well that was _really _helpful information," Damon smiles and says sarcastically to Bonnie.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," Damon starts calmly, "something important!"

"Really?" Bonnie looks at him disappointedly. "Elena is losing her memory and you have time to chew me out for not seeing more? You aren't really in a position to be joking around like that."

"Fine! Then let's hurry up and get going! Jeremy, Tyler, you stay here. We're going to need Ms. Witchy to identify our symbols," Damon jerks his head towards the door and ushers Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie outside.

Stefan walks up to Damon as the rest of them pile into the SUV. "You know, you don't have to be such a jerk to people."

"It's my job!" Damon snaps as he pats Stefan on the back and pulls him towards the car.

"You're going to end up alone and unhappy."

"If that were so, I would be living the dream, brother. I wouldn't have to pay for a second airline ticket for my girlfriend when I travel around Europe," Damon smirks and climbs in the driver's seat of the big, black, SUV, leaving his Stefan staring at him by the side of the road.

**Well, I started this chapter about half a month ago and I've been so busy that I didn't finish it until now. I'm really sorry! I left it at a huge cliffhanger from chapter five, and this chapter was a bit slow, but there's much more to come!**

**Love,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	7. The Killing Machines

**Well, this is getting interesting! At the end of Chapter 6, I had absolutely no idea where this was going, so now I'm just writing every plot twist that comes to mind! Hope you like!**

The car ride to the old Lockwood property was silent and awkward. The only one who said anything was Elena, who was still confused about the gang's intentions on going on another "road trip" and why Stefan and Damon looked at her like she was crazy. Elena sat in the back seat next to Bonnie and Caroline.

"So, where are you guys from?" Elena asks Caroline and Bonnie. "I've lived in Mystic Falls my whole life. Went to Mystic Falls High school. Well, going there right now actually. I'm a senior."

"Um…" Caroline starts. "I just moved here a couple of months ago from uh… Michigan! And Bonnie usually just visits Mystic Falls to see her grandma every once in a while, but she lives with her dad in West Virginia…"

"Oh, cool!" Elena replies, too excitedly, and the car ride becomes silent again.

"Where are Matt and Rebekah?" Damon asks Stefan out of the blue.

"I don't know. They just kind of left," Stefan replies, wonder becoming very apparent in his tone.

"Maybe they ran off because _somebody _didn't appreciate their help very much. I mean, they _were _trying their best," Bonnie's voice projects sarcastically from the back seat.

"Yeah, whatever, bitchy witchy. We all have the same objective: fixing Elena, so let's get on it," Damon replies, annoyed from Bonnie's sarcasm, as he pulls the SUV into a grass clearing off the road near the entrance to the underground of the Lockwood property.

Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena pile out of the car and Damon leads the way down the stairs and through the dank tunnels towards the cavern. He stops short and lets Bonnie pass to the front as they come to the cavern.

"Vampires can't get in, remember?" Damon tells Stefan and Caroline as an explanation to his halt.

"Ugh, that's _really _convenient," Caroline mutters as she sits down on the edge of the tunnel, eyeing Bonnie.

Bonnie walks up to the wall on the far left side of the cavern and runs her fingers over the carvings. "I don't see it anywhere," she tells everyone, as Elena walks in circles around the clearing still wondering what they're up to.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Stefan asks Bonnie, looking for her confirmation.

"Absolutely! I saw it. I just don't know where on the wall it is."

"And once again, hasn't she been very helpful?" Damon smirks sarcastically, frowning at Bonnie as she turns to glare at him.

"Damn! Where is it? I saw it!" Bonnie becomes angry by her apparent miscalculations and slaps the wall in front of her. A hollow bonk echoes through the cave, and everyone suddenly looks at the wall, awoken by the noise.

"It would be stupid not to take _that _as a sign," Damon says, almost cheerfully.

"There's something behind the wall," Bonnie confirms.

"Well obviously," Damon says in a snarky tone. "Can you break it? No super vampire strength is available over there."

"Not with my hands," Bonnie says, slapping at the wall again and listening to the reverberating sound flow throughout the cavern.

"We can't get in though. How about some magical powers that will make you strong or something?" Damon tries to offer a solution.

"It doesn't work that way."

"God, this is why we needed Alaric and Matt," Damon groans.

"I'll call Matt!" Caroline exclaims, whipping out her bright pink phone.

"And now we might be getting somewhere!" Damon explains to Bonnie.

"Damon," Stefan glares at his brother.

"There's definitely something behind the wall, but if I could just find the edge…" Bonnie continues, searching furiously around the wall for any sign of an opening.

"Matt's on his way!" Caroline announces to the group. "So now what do we do?"

"Wait," Stefan says solemnly.

Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon sit down on the cool stone ground for a few minutes in silence.

"Um, guys…where's Elena?" Caroline asks as she looks up and down the tunnel and around the cavern.

"What the hell? How come we always lose her?" Stefan asks as he stands up and walks back through the cave towards the exit.

By then they were all looking around the underground tunnels for Elena, but none of them could find her. They all returned back to the cavern.

"She's not here," Stefan said, frowning at the impossible circumstance.

Just then, Bonnie looks up towards the ceiling of the cave. "Yeah. What's _that_?"

They all stare up at the roof to see a small indent on the ceiling, perfectly round, a shade darker than the rest of the cavern walls.

"It looks like a button," Stefan replies.

"This seems really cliché. We lost a girl and now we've found a button…very…original," Damon rolls his eyes at Stefan and Bonnie. "It's nothing."

"You don't know that. Maybe it opens the wall, or door. Whatever we're calling it," Caroline replies, a glimmer of hope tracing her smile.

"Then push the damned button!" Damon yells to no one in particular.

"Careful Damon. Don't let your humanity show!" Stefan taunts and Bonnie smirks.

Stefan reaches up to the ceiling and circles his finger around the indent, pushing it in slightly before feeling a bit of a shake from somewhere to the left of the dank cavern.

"It's not the wall," Bonnie announces in dismay.

"No, but the noise came from the direction of the wall!" Caroline concludes.

"How about we just wait for Matt and then we can take down the wall and find Elena. Maybe she has her phone with her," Stefan wonders.

'I don't think she does," Caroline says, but pulls her phone out of her purse again anyways.

"How did we get in such a pickle?" Damon wonders aloud. "One minute we lose the chick, then we save her, then she's messed up in the head, when does it end?"

"When she dies," Bonnie says, sheepishly hiding her frown after the thought.

"We're not going to let that happen," Stefan scowls at the thought.

"Technically she's already dead. It's not that far of a stretch," Damon tries to break the awkward silence between everyone, but his comment only makes the emotion in the room worse.

"Matt's here!" Caroline perks up, sensing her friend's presence as Matt walks into the cavern carrying a crowbar and a shovel.

"That's the best you could do?" Damon asks him, raising his eyebrows, but Matt just gives him a dirty look.

"Here," Matt hands the crowbar to Bonnie, taking the shovel in his right hand, and swinging it at the wall.

A sickening crack exits the tunnels, piercing everyone's eardrums. The entire wall breaks loose, leaving behind a cloud of dust and small chunks of a hard, white, airy substance.

"What is this stuff?" Caroline asks as she picks up a piece of the wall that landing at her feet.

"It looks like…"

"Paper Mache?" Stefan looks at the material in wonder. "Why would someone make a wall out of paper mache?"

"I have no freaking idea, but this doesn't look right," Damon stares through the hole in the cavern where the wall was, his eyes wide and worried.

Everyone turns to look in the same direction, frightened by what they see: A mountain of dead, bloody, bodies piled in the center of the cavern, and a teary-eyed Elena sitting on the ground next to a barely recognizable woman lying near the bottom of the heap.

Miranda Gilbert.

**Poor Elena :/ Hope you all liked the chapter. Wasn't expected? Got ya! Please review! I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the story unless I see that a lot of people want me to continue. It's going somewhere, I just don't know where yet, so R&R if you have ideas or predictions. That would be really helpful.**

**Thanks,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


	8. In the Name of Evil

**Yikes, tough ending in chapter 6! For those of you who don't know, Miranda Gilbert is Elena's deceased mother. She was in the TV series for flashbacks. And once again, I hope you like the story! Please read and review! Seriously, it may seem like a waste of time, but it only takes a minute or less. Thanks **

"Oh my god," Caroline whispers, barely audibly, at the sight of Elena sitting on the ground.

Damon has a blank look on his face. He looks at Caroline, hinting that he has no idea what's going on.

Caroline walks slowly over to Damon and whispers in his ear. "That's Elena's mom. She died in the accident on Wickery Bridge," Caroline tells him solemnly.

Damon nods his head and looks at Stefan, who is frowning as he opens his mouth to call Elena, but there's no sound.

Elena turns to them a moment later, her eyes full of tears at the sight of her dead parents. She stands up and walks away from the mound of bodies, lodging herself in Stefan's open arms. Damon looks away from them.

"Who would do this?" Elena asks Stefan.

"This is bad," Damon declares. "I know everyone in the god damned room! Look, there are Elena's parents, thank you Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, and Isobel. And isn't that Aimee Bradley?" Damon asks, squinting to make out the demented face of the high school girl Katherine had killed.

"It has to be Klaus," Stefan confirms.

"No, not Niklaus," Comes the light voice from behind them. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena turn around to see Rebekah standing next to Matt at the end of the tunnel. "Me."

"You're collecting bodies of Elena's deceased acquaintances? Remind me why I slept with you?" Damon frowns at Rebekah as he puzzles over the previous night.

"You needed a wake up call. And I gave you one. Niklaus is not done. But you already knew that. Now that Elena is a vampire, he wants revenge. You knew that too."

"So if we know everything you're telling us, why are you even _here_?" Damon retorts, trying to make some sense out of the whole situation while still frowning at Rebekah.

"Because you don't know everything. And I want to help."

"Why on Earth would you want to help _us_?" Damon stares at Rebekah wearily.

"Niklaus may be my brother, but his actions have only made me hate him. Do you know where he is?" Rebekah asks, only to be greeted by five blank faces. "I thought not. And that's why you need me."

"Just because we _need _you doesn't mean we _want _you," Damon mutters under his breath and Rebekah shoots him daggers, staring deep into his cold, dark, broken heart.

"Maybe if you were nicer you would make more friends," Rebekah tells him kindly in her pristine British accent before turning around, flipping her hair, and leaving Damon standing in her tracks.

"You guys. Elena," Stefan says, ushering Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon to get back to Elena.

"What are we supposed to do?" Caroline whispers, looking around the room for ideas.

"We have to take her home," Stefan says as he slowly starts guiding the teary Elena towards the exit of the cave, away from the mountain of bodies, away from the dead memories.

"We could compel her to forget," Caroline offers up a solution to the pending issue of Elena's depression.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't I ask _Rebekah _to do it," Damon sneers sarcastically.

"Elijah might be a better choice…"

"No, we aren't compelling her," Stefan declines the option, as he looks at Elena, all helpless and empty inside. "We need to find Klaus. Whatever he's done, we need to fix Elena. She's not herself."

"Well, obviously," Damon stands and heads out of the cave, the others following in his tracks.

"I thought we were onto something. I mean, until we found Elena there by the bodies. She was obviously meant to find it. Why else would I have a vision like that?" Bonnie try's to explain to Stefan and Damon.

"What else can we do?" Damon asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks towards the witch for help.

"Find Klaus. Matt daggered him, but Matt never found out that the daggers don't work on hybrids. So then Klaus faked his death and is running around Mystic Falls."

"How are we going to find him?" Stefan asks Bonnie.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," comes the voice from the doorway. Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon immediately turn around to face Klaus, standing next to Elena who yet again has a confused look on her face. "Looking for me, I presume?"

"What did you do to Elena?" Stefan glares at his old friend.

"Oh, it was merely just a spell. I'm not entirely sure what it did, but I would thank Lilith for the results," Klaus says Damon's eyes widening at the mention of the name Lilith.

"What did she do?" Damon suddenly gets angry as he steps in towards Klaus, ready for the attack if necessary.

Klaus smirks. "I thought you might perk up with the mention of Lilith. You two have very much history," Klaus says and Damon try's to calm down.

"Damon, who's Lilith?" Stefan asks, a worried look on his face as he looks between Klaus, Damon, and Elena.

"An old…_friend_," Damon says, still glaring at Klaus as he turns and walks briskly out of the room.

"Jeremy!" Damon yells as he walks quickly into the Salvatore Boarding House grand living room.

"Yeah?" Jeremy says, looking at the uptight Damon.

"I need your help."

"Of course you do. But what makes you think I want to help _you_?_"_

"Don't get smart on me, kid. And you want to help me so we can get your sister back." Damon retorts.

"Fine. Good enough for me. What do you need?" Jeremy asks, suddenly intent on helping his lost sister.

"You could contact Rose. Remember her friend we told you about? Slater?"

"The guy who knew everything about vampires?" Jeremy clarifies.

"Yeah. I need you to contact him," Damon says.

"Why?"

"Have you ever read any vampire creation myths? I mean, when you were researching vampires after you met Anna, surely you came across a few," Damon asks.

"Yeah, a few. I didn't pay too much attention too them. Just read a few out of interest. But the Originals were the first vampires." Jeremy states.

"Did you perhaps ever come across the name Lilith when reading?" Damon asks, trying to explain the connection to Jeremy.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember something about that. There was a woman name Lilith who made a deal with the devil after leaving Adam or something. I don't really remember the rest," Jeremy tells Damon.

"You're on the right track. Lilith didn't create vampires like it says in the myths, but she was one of the harshest of them all."

"So Lilith was a vampire?" Jeremy concludes.

"No, Lilith _is _a vampire. And it's best to stay away from her at all costs." Damon looks at Jeremy daringly. "But, we can't if you want to save Elena. I need to contact her, and Slater probably knows."

"I might be able to contact him. But why is Lilith so bad?" Jeremy asks, still confused with the situation.

"You have no idea. I spent forty years with Lilith. We were in New York for twenty years together…"Damon rattles on.

"He's here," Jeremy says out of he blue. "Slater."

"Awesome. Ask him if he knows anything about Lilith, where she is."

"What?" Jeremy asks, looking at thin air. "Slow down… Lilith? No, never."

"What's he saying?" Damon asks Jeremy, growing impatient.

"What do you mean? Oh, god."

"Jeremy!" Damon yells.

Jeremy turns to Damon. "Lilith is said to have died years ago, but she's not dead. She's been living in southern Georgia for the past nineteen years in secret. Slater told me her address."

"You up for a late night road trip?"

"Why late night?" Jeremy asks Damon.

"We can't tell Stefan. He's never met Lilith."

"I guess. What did she do to you? I mean, you obviously don't like her anymore. Why?"

"Lilith is the biggest bitch in the whole universe. You'll know once you meet her. Hard to believe that the most beautiful woman in the world could be such an asshole," Damon sneers, old, regretful memories of his past acquaintance flooding back into his already corrupt, dark mind.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write. There actually is a vampire creation myth about a woman named Lilith who was originally together with Adam, but she didn't "like" him so she left and Eve replaced her. Google it! Actually really interesting. **** Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. And thank you for being patient. I actually finished this chapter a couple days ago, but my Internet connection hasn't been working well so it wouldn't update. Thanks!**


End file.
